1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aid fitting systems. The present invention also relates to a method of fitting a hearing aid system.
In the context of the present disclosure, a hearing aid should be understood as a small, microelectronic device designed to be worn behind or in a human ear of a hearing-impaired user. A hearing aid system may be monaural and comprise only one hearing aid or be binaural and comprise two hearing aids. Prior to use, the hearing aid is adjusted by a hearing aid fitter according to a prescription. The prescription is based on a hearing test, resulting in a so-called audiogram, of the performance of the hearing-impaired user's unaided hearing. The prescription is developed to reach a setting where the hearing aid will alleviate a hearing loss by amplifying sound at frequencies in those parts of the audible frequency range where the user suffers a hearing deficit. A hearing aid comprises one or more microphones, a microelectronic circuit comprising a signal processor, and an acoustic output transducer. The signal processor is preferably a digital signal processor. The hearing aid is enclosed in a casing suitable for fitting behind or in a human ear.
In a traditional hearing aid fitting, the hearing aid user travels to an office of a hearing aid fitter and the user's hearing aids are adjusted using the fitting equipment that the hearing aid fitter has in his office. Typically the fitting equipment comprises a computer capable of executing the relevant hearing aid programming software and a programming device adapted to provide the link between the computer and the hearing aid. This procedure is disadvantageous in cases where it is difficult or expensive for the hearing aid user to visit a hearing aid fitting office.
2. The Prior Art
Methods for remote fitting of hearing aids have been proposed in the art.
DE-A1-19600234 discloses a method of fitting a hearing aid, wherein data are transmitted from the fitting equipment and to the hearing aid using a remote data transmission link such that the hearing aid fitting can be carried out practically independent on the distance between the hearing aid user and the hearing aid fitter. In one embodiment the system comprises two computers that are connected using an ISDN link and in another embodiment one of the two computers comprises means for transforming the data, received over the transmission link, into a data format that can be understood by the hearing aid.
DE-U1-29905172 discloses a programming device that can be coupled directly to a telephone line, a modem or a computer, whereby data can be transmitted to and from the programming device. The programming device is adapted to access and adjust the setting of a hearing aid. In this way the hearing aid fitter can adjust the setting of a distant hearing aid using the programming device and a telephone line for providing the data transmission link between the programming device and the fitting software located within the hearing aid fitter's office.
WO-A2-2011/128462 discloses a method for providing distant support to a plurality of personal hearing aid users. Prior to a support session, users are paired with providers by storing a pairing information and when starting a support session, the stored pairing information is used to determine a support provider. According to an embodiment, data exchanged between the user computer and the supporter computer is relayed by a relay server, whereby both user and support provider may be located behind a firewall.
The methods disclosed in WO-A2-2011/128462 are disadvantageous in that they require the hearing aid user to start an application software that may have to be installed on the user's computer and establish a data connection between the personal hearing system and the user computer. Especially since many hearing aid users are elderly it can not be presumed that the hearing aid user is familiar with computers and/or can figure out how to initiate a request for support.
The methods disclosed in WO-A2-2011/128462 are also disadvantageous in that a support provider is determined based on stored pairing information that links the hearing aid user to a specific support provider and in that a data connection is established between two computers located respectively at a support provider and at the support requesting user. The disclosed method is therefore inflexible with respect to the choice of support provider and the location of the support provider.
Furthermore the embodiments disclosed in WO-A2-2011/128462 are inflexible with respect to the possibility for a skilled hearing aid user to carry out relatively simple support operations such as fine tuning of his hearing aid system using a fitting software server that is located remotely from the hearing aid user.
It is therefore a feature of the present invention to provide a hearing aid fitting system that allows distant support to be provided by basically any qualified support provider.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a hearing aid fitting system for remote fitting that does not require the hearing aid user to install or maintain software.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide a hearing aid fitting system that allows the hearing aid user to fine tune his hearing aid system using a remote hearing aid fitting software server.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide a hearing aid fitting system that can perform a remote fitting with a programming device that is independent on the selected software platform for the fitting software.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide an improved method for remote fitting of a hearing aid.